


strawberry surprise

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Jumin Week 2020 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Han Jumin, Soft Han Jumin, Strawberry Pancakes, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: MC plans a tasty birthday surprise for her fiancé.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Jumin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	strawberry surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! I know this is different from what I usually do, but I hope those of you who like the game enjoy this! it's my first time writing and posting anything MysMe anywhere, so I'm really excited but also nervous!
> 
> this is the first day of Jumin Week 2020, and the prompt I chose was 'birthday!'
> 
> enjoy! <3

She stifled a yawn as the elevator dinged, signaling that she’d finally reached the top floor. Twisting her wrist to meet her face, she double-checked the time, pushing her anxieties down as she stepped into the hallway that led to his penthouse. 

The chief of security was waiting for her near the door, giving her a warm smile as she approached. She offered the other guards standing nearby friendly smiles as well, silently reciting their names in her head. 

“Good morning,” she spoke lightly, feeling the puffiness of sleep still linger around her eyes as she maintained her smile.

“Good morning, miss,” the chief replied, unclasping his hands from behind his back. He placed a hand on the doorknob, lending her another encouraging smile. “I haven’t heard any movement in there yet, so you should be in the clear,” he told her in a hushed tone, earning an amused smile from the security guard to her right. 

“Thank you,” she whispered back. She gave him a nod and an enthusiastic thumbs up when he looked to her expectantly. He opened the door to the penthouse quietly, letting her slip inside and closing the door just as noiselessly behind her. 

She took a deep breath and looked around the small entryway. There were none of the normal signs that Jumin was awake yet, most of the penthouse still doused in darkness, but she still found herself checking her watch again. 

_5:45 am._

Another yawn threatened her, but she dealt with it quietly, slipping off her shoes and leaving them by the door. She hadn’t arrived as early as she’d planned to, but she hoped there would still be plenty of time to prepare.

Jumin woke up at 6 am sharp everyday, but she’d been adamant the previous night that he turn his alarm off and take the opportunity to sleep in. She hoped he would take her advice, but she had firsthand knowledge that even without an alarm, her fiancé was known to wake up on schedule anyway.

With that in mind, she tiptoed to the kitchen, glad that it was partially closed off from the rest of the penthouse. Her fingers tingled with excitement as she took her jacket off, surprised at how fast his birthday had arrived. She’d begun planning two weeks prior, but it seemed like time had passed in an instant. 

It was just strawberry pancakes, but the simple dish had become something special to the engaged couple. She wanted it to be perfect.

She started gathering what she needed, closing cupboards as quietly as possible and wincing when she placed the pan on the stove a little too loudly. She worked on slicing the strawberries, tying her hair up and slipping on the apron that hung on the wall. 

Working as quickly as possible, she had just started throwing together the batter for the pancakes when 6 am rolled around. She listened for the sound of his alarm, just in case, and breathed out in relief when she only heard silence. But the change of time still set her on edge. This made her a little sloppier, sprinkles of flour settling on the counter and bits of egg shell needing to be picked from the bowl. She’d been practicing the dish at home since she’d first had the idea to surprise him, but she hadn’t anticipated cracking under pressure.

The large window nearby showed the city below her and the sky that was shifting into dawn. It was a sight she never grew tired of, and when she ended up staring for a little too long, a bit of batter split over the edge of the bowl as she stirred. She sighed, quickly wiping it up and turning on the stove. 

The first few pancakes that came out of the pan were slightly too brown, but she was determined to keep trying until she had prepared a breakfast that she could be proud of. Or until she ran out of time.

As she flipped over her fourth attempt, she let out a silent cheer at the golden-brown that appeared before her. But her joy was quickly replaced with fear as a high-pitched _meow_ rang through the kitchen. 

She gasped, jumping out of her skin and turning to look at Elizabeth the 3rd as she stood at the entrance to the kitchen. The cat’s innocent blue eyes were glued to her in a voiceless question, her white, fluffy tail pausing in the air like a question mark. 

“It’s just me,” she whispered, holding her heart as she calmed her breathing. Elizabeth let out another happy meow, walking over to rub against the back of her legs. 

She shook her head at how frightened she’d gotten, resuming her cooking until a thought dawned on her. 

If Elizabeth was awake, then that meant--

“Darling?” she heard before her tired brain could complete the thought. She turned her head towards the entrance once more, seeing Jumin standing where Elizabeth had just been.

“Hi,” she breathed out, unable to help the smile that turned her mouth upwards despite the fact that she’d been caught. 

As much as she loved watching the sunrise from the penthouse, her fiancé was a much prettier sight in the mornings. His eyes flew around the room as she took in his appearance, her heart fluttering happily. 

She couldn’t decide what about him in the morning was her favorite. She was pretty sure it was the way his hair was sticking up in all the usual places despite the hand she could tell he’d run through it. But the robe that showed up occasionally -- the soft, lavender-colored silk robe that exposed just enough of his bare chest to make her blush -- was a close second. 

Or maybe it was the way he looked a little lost, his dark silver eyes landing back on her as he let his lips part to finally ask the question that hung in the air. But she beat him to it, completing her growing smile into a happy grin. 

“Happy birthday!” she exclaimed, momentarily abandoning her attempt at breakfast to walk over to him. She watched his eyes light up, a gentle smile gracing his lips as she wrapped her arms around his middle. A low chuckle resonated through his chest as his arms settled around her shoulders, and she sighed into his embrace happily. 

“Are you making strawberry pancakes?” he asked. She pulled away to look at him, seeing a hint of amusement in his eyes. She smiled, nodding. 

“Do you feel like eating?” she wondered, her hands coming to rest against his sides as she looked up at him. He glanced down at her briefly, but then his gaze moved behind her once more. 

“Of course,” he replied, letting his hands fall from her shoulders. “But I think that one is burning.” Her face fell before she rushed back over to the stove to see tendrils of smoke rising from underneath the pancake that she’d thought would be perfect. She flipped it over, sighing when she was met with the sight of a charred pancake. 

Jumin let out another soft chuckle as he moved over to the stove, and she shot him a defeated look before dumping the failed attempt in the trash. 

“How about you let me finish these?” he asked, extending a hand towards her in hopes of receiving the spatula from her. She narrowed her eyes at him, placing the pan back on the stove. 

“But it’s your birthday,” she protested, a small pout coming to rest on her lips. “Let me do this for you,” she offered, not expecting such a warm look from him in response. 

“The fact that you’re here is more than enough,” he told her, his voice dropping barely above a whisper. The simple statement made butterflies flutter in her stomach, a light blush warming her cheeks. 

“I’m happy to help,” he continued, still waiting for her to give him the spatula. She pursed her lips, reluctantly handing it to him. She was about to step away when his other hand caught her waist as she leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. This only made her blush more, her eyes staring up at him for an explanation. 

“I love you,” he spoke with a smile before turning back to the stove. Her heart was racing, leaving her standing dazed in the middle of the kitchen. After a long moment, she came back down to earth, tasking herself with cleaning up the mess she’d made and setting out plates and cutlery at the dining table. She wasn’t able to wipe the grin off her face.

She watched her fiancé effortlessly whip up two stacks of pancakes, and Elizabeth followed her around as she finished cleaning up.

When everything was ready, they sat down at the dining table and began to eat. Jumin always preferred to listen to her talk in the mornings while he finished waking up. He was consistently interested in what she’d done the previous day, what she’d had for dinner if they hadn’t eaten together, and how she’d slept. She would never get over the look in his eyes and the undivided attention he gave her while she talked. 

After they’d finished, she moved to take their plates back to the kitchen, but he stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist. 

“Leave that for now, and come here,” Jumin spoke, releasing her wrist to offer his hand. She took it without hesitation, following him curiously as he led her towards the window. The sun had finally risen over the horizon, bathing the city in a warm glow that reminded her of how her heart felt with her hand in his. 

When she stopped beside him, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and she looked up at him. He turned to meet her gaze, smiling warmly. She couldn’t deny that he looked happy, and if she’d helped cause that, then her surprise hadn’t been a total failure. Even if she’d failed at making pancakes. 

She watched as he leaned down and cupped her cheek gently, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that tasted of syrup and strawberries. He let the kiss linger but kept it chaste, pulling away to look into her eyes. 

“What was that for?” she asked breathily, seeing a hint of pink settling onto his cheeks. 

“To thank you for being in my life and making this the best birthday I’ve ever had,” he answered softly, his thumb stroking her cheek. She blinked at him, a warm feeling of complete adoration for the man in front of her spreading through her whole body. 

“It’s only just started,” she reminded him, watching his eyebrows raise and his smile widen. 

“It’s already the best,” he said, making her heart swell as she pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahh thank you for reading! i hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> stay tuned for more Jumin Week! I'm so excited to share what I've written with you all! it was hard not to indulge myself, so I really enjoyed writing all of them! 
> 
> thank you so much! 
> 
> also, here's my mysme tumblr! [yoosungisbabie](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat) as well ♡


End file.
